Talk:Immortal
Immortal has 2 shields if you look at the units in game it shows 2 shields Wait! Are you sure? Oh, please sign your posts by putting one ( and then 4 ~ and finally a ) afterward.(Assaulthead 18:54, 4 October 2007 (UTC)) Hardened Shield specifics I remember seeing somewhere what the threshold was between attacks that activate the shield and those that don't, but I don't remember it. -Capefeather 18:13, 25 April 2008 (UTC) The Hardened shield wont activate against multiple attacks like the thors 4 cannons that do 40damage total. 01:39, 13 December 2008 (UTC) It's because each attack is weak. (However, the Thor gets bonus damage against armored units, which means each attack does 12.5 or 20 (depending on calculation) against the immortal, so there should be a minor benefit if the threshold is 10 instead of 20.) There's also a bit of confusion about bonus damage vs shields... Kimera 757 (talk) 01:49, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Shields are not subject to bonus damage.Wil1 16:34, 13 December 2008 (UTC) They weren't subject to bonus damage for a while during development, but they are now (nearly two years later). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 17:38, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Hardened Shields don't work with upgrades as explained If you put a lot of attention in the explanation, you will realize that the 7 damage dealed to the Immortal by the Disruptor, is because the original attack was already reduced to 7, NOT because the max damage you can receive is further reduced by Shield upgrades. It's made clear by the following line, where it's said that even with fully upgraded Shields, the Immortal still takes 10 damage from a heavy attack: "if your Immortal shoots the enemy Immortal with fully upgraded shields, the damage will be 10: 35 - 3 (full shield upgrades) = 32, and it's more than 10, so the enemy's Immortal takes only 10 damage by Hardened Shield.". The mechanic works like this: First, the damage is calculated as if the Shields were standard (the Shield upgrades are taken into account here). If the calculated damage is less than 10, it's applied to the Shields, if it's greater than 10, only 10 damage is applied to the Shields. So, the Shield upgrades really help the Immortal against units like the Marine, which would deplete their Shields faster. Norfindel 22:58, 3 August 2009 (UTC) The template got fixed. Please note that the change might not appear immediately (since it's a template and not a regular article). PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 23:06, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :http://i.imgur.com/u96RP.jpg Here the immortal has 3 shield upgrades but takes 10 damage from a siege tank. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:29, June 13, 2012 (UTC) Herbie the Goldfish Does the goldfish still appear more than it needs to be? Brainwasher5 22:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm not even sure it appears at all. I'll update that. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:51, September 9, 2010 (UTC) It appears. You must click on the immortal and wait it to appear, sometimes you must wait as long as 5 minutes (best if you're on a vs ia map with no enemy player). I tried it twice and I saw it. Giobruno 21:18, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Does anyone notice a reflection of Nova(Or is a Zealot) on the right side of the Immortal portrait of his glass tank? -Barbarian of the north Clarifying that new Immortals can be built as of lotv Can the page actively acknowledge that new immortals can be created as of 2506? It's implied by the " By 2506, only the most revered heroes of the Templar were allowed to become immortals" line but since that follows the now defunct "they're a dying breed" line, it gets a little bit muddled Maybe changing it to something like "By 2506 the creation of new Immortals was possible, however only the most revered heroes of the Templar were allowed to become them" would make it clearer that they're not a finite resource anymore 07:23, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :Immortals are a bit iffy, considering that supposedly they were entirely converted from dragoons, but Khastiana is seen being put into one. However, LotV doesn't really say anything about being able to create immortals again - the line implies that immortals have become so rare, that only the cream of the crop can become them. The skins lore blurbs imply that immortals are pretty much defunct since the Purifiers are now repurposing their shells. So, it's technically possible that immortals are being constructed en masse, but I doubt it. If anything, from SC2 to LotV, they appear to have become more rare in-universe.--Hawki (talk) 08:11, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :: I just assumed cases like Khastiana were when you had an immortal that could be repaired but had it's pilot fall in whatever damaged it, but that's headcanon and the comics are.... a little light on obeying the rules of canon in general. ::I'd disagree that lotv doesn't say anything about creating immortals, it outright says that while dragoons are available to everyone (And not being able to make dragoons was the sole issue with not being able to make more immortals) that only heroes are placed into immortals now because of their cost, which i'd fairly conclusively is saying immortals are being built (I mean, why what reason could there be for not being able to build them when you can build dragoons?). The skin lore for the default immortal uses present tense when talking about protoss heroes being felled and put into immortals too, as does the Adun immortal to a lesser extent. They're obviously not being made en mass, because they're so expensive and dragoons are a thing again, but the wording of all the current lore about them implies they're still being built for VIP protoss too good for the economy class weaponized wheelchairs and are instead the luxury suites you get for being good at murder ::I took the purifier immortals just being good recycling because of the amount of resources it takes to build them (and the abundance of wrecked ones after the sector's largest every war), rather than being because they couldn't be built anymore. :: 11:42, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :::It uses present tense, but that doesn't say much in of itself. Not every skin description is "up to date," so to speak (e.g. the observer skin refers to Slayn being the Tal'darim homeworld, when that's no longer the case). And the immortal skin descriptions don't say anything about them being produced per se. :::At the end of the day, there's a definitive statement about immortals being a dying breed. While it's an old statement, anything that might suggest otherwise is conjecture. Even if the protoss can create immortals, that doesn't necessarily reverse that statement if the rate of loss is greater than the rate of production (and apparently it's more cost effective for the Purifiers to scavenge immortal shells rather than make their own). And if we're bringing inference into this, I'd wager that there's less incentive to make immortals since dragoons can be built again, and apparently in greater numbers at that. And while the war council text does reference Templar becoming immortals, I'm reluctant to cite that as being evidence of production, under the suggestion that the pilot can be killed but replaced (and again, the whole scavenging thing).--Hawki (talk) 12:36, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Regarding the comics, I figured that they still had shells around and empty dragoons they were able to upgrade, they just couldn't produce more. Then again with nothing to point to that's also just conjecture. ::::I'm with Hawki on this one, wiki policy is to only comment when there's a statement in or out of game saying something's a specific way. I don't think there's enough on the status of immortals post-LotV to comment one way or the other, so better to just wait until a more definitive statement is made. --Subsourian (talk) 13:11, April 9, 2018 (UTC)